Say Something
by OpenOtaku
Summary: "Opening the door, Naruko turned and looked at her door in interest. A small sticky note was stuck on her door: 'Hello. What is your name'" After being shipped off to Konoha, Sasuke is now thrown into a world of perverted vets, stalkers, lazy hackers, and mental neighbors. No one said that life here would be easy, especially when falling for one mute, nameless neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was idea was wonderfully inspired by watching Jubilee Project on youtube. Please enjoy~ Though, honestly this isn't going to terribly be a long story (hopefully). Oh yes this will be categorized by Seasons, and weeks and so on.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights to Characters go to their owners. The owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Spring: Week 1 **_

_**Monday**_

Sasuke frowned as he looked up at the building. So this where his father decided to ship off to. As if this was somehow going to change his "attitude problem". The raven sighed, his odd hair seemed to move with him as he adjusted the computer bag on his shoulder.

_"Next time I see that man. I'm going to murder him" _Sasuke rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long year.

The apartment building was quaint, but in a homey way. It made one feel comfortable. It was cute, in a quirky way. The stone on the wall seemed too had been newly painted, but it was pink. _Pink._ What person decides to paint a condominium pink needed hit by a truck. Sasuke smirked at that thought before walking to the front door. As he meandered to the entrance his eyes wandered to an endearing little garden with many colors popping from the ocean of green. And on the balconies there were various colored flowers. Any normal person would have squealed and called it adorable... Sadly, Sasuke was _not_ normal. He didn't like flowers, or the sun for that matter. One could tell by his black long sleeved shirt and his black skinny jeans. There was a frown on his face as sweat ran down his face. Who ever heard of 90 degree weather in the middle of Spring?!

Well, a lot of people but still, this was ridiculous. Sasuke wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up to scorn to retched sun for not hiding behind the clouds- when he stopped to stare at something. Out of the vibrant balconies, only one was without flowers. This one though was not empty. It had very simple decorations. A few wooden animals' chimes and one wooden chair. Other than that there wasn't much. The only other pop of color was a tiny yellow sunflower that sat in an orange little cup. It was set on the ledge, as the sun beamed down on it. The small flower seemed to just begin to grow. It seemed to sag slightly yet the wind appeared to be trying to straighten it up. Yet the poor wind couldn't do the trick. So, a small red comb sat in the soil holding it up, though, sadly it didn't to be holding it up either. For some reason, which infuriated the raven further, he couldn't let his eyes leave that small himawari. It just seemed so out of place of everything, yet it seemed so right.

And because of that it irritated him. It was a stupid flower. Not some mona lisa. He simply rolled his eyes, as he thought before this was going to be an excruciating year. Sasuke bid one last look at the flower when he saw a girl walk to the sliding door of the apartment.

To say his breath was taken away would be an understatement. Long strands of gold draped over her pale shoulder, cascading down to her waist. It looked so silky, so soft, Sasuke almost reached out to try and touch it, but, that was impossible. She was on the fifth floor, the highest floor from the ground, as he stood on the ground. The raven looked up into the girls shockingly blue eyes. Sasuke could get lost in them, just beholding such beauty that was held behind such full eyelashes. The girl seemed to notice his agape mouth and silently giggled as she waved. Sasuke was too far in shock to do anything except stare. And in that moment the doll like girl was gone. With his mouth agape he fumbled with his mind, _She was beautiful- No, gorgeous. _

"You must be Sasuke, yes?" Sasuke jumped as he turned, as if his hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"A-Ah yes, I am." The voice came from a small elderly woman. She held a cane which shook in her frail hand. Her hair was in a neat but and she wore a simple floral dress.

"Good, good, we've established that, let's take you up to your room." The lady hooked the cane on Sasuke and began pulling him along.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke walked along with the tiny woman into the building.

"Did you get the key we sent to you in the mail?" The woman pulled the unwilling raven into a cozy lobby. It had two halls connecting to it, along with a staircase and a small set of mailboxes by the door. The only Elevator was right in the middle beside the staircase and next to the right hall. The dark eyed boy nodded as he looked around to see more flowers. Sasuke sighed, he just wasn't going to escape flowers, was he.

"Good, I am sure you won't need help getting to the fifth floor will you? 'Specially since those fine young men came and brought your stuff up there already." The elderly woman smile sweetly, as she patted his arm and released him, "Oh, my name is Hana by the way, I am the landlady here. So if ya have any questions, I'll be here in room 12." Hana smiled as she nodded to him and made her way down the hall to the room. Sasuke's eyes followed her fleeting figure before sighing and dragging himself to the elevator. He punched on the shining number five as he leaned against the cool wall of the elevator. The jarring of the elevator rocked Sasuke into a panic as if the elevator would plummet down five floors to his apparent death. Shivering, Sasuke stared at the doors as he slowly rose up five floors, each floor made the contraption shudder, and Sasuke's heart stopped a little each time. The doors, now corroded and rusted, grudgingly opened with just enough room for him to squeeze out of. Sasuke, not even hesitating, dove head first out of the elevator as the door clamped shut moments later. Sadly the boy was not that agile- or graceful- for that matter, resulting in banging his head against a mahogany door. Sasuke began sprouting colorful curses as he rolled on the floor while clutching his forehead. He was seeing stars as he heard a door swing open. Sasuke's heart got stuck in his throat, the goddess he saw earlier was standing before him. She peered at him in curiosity as he stood and coughed. His pale cheeks heating by the second.

"Sorry... You see I was on the elevator and I tripped-" The door suddenly slammed, and the boy stood there in shock. Well then. Not even an "are you okay?" Sasuke huffed as he walked into his apartment which happened to be room 117 which was right across from room 118, and right beside room 119, which the rude blonde lived in. Meaning she was his neighbor. Sasuke really had bad luck. Running his hands through his hair he stormed into his room with a pout, slamming the door behind him. He was going to hate this year.

* * *

A blonde girl stood in front of her freezer in silence. Her long hair swayed as she rocked back and forth on her heels in anxiety. Someone hit their head off her door. Someone _hot_ hit their head on her door. Not to mention, he was probably her new neighbor. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea so she went on a search for an ice pack. To her surprise she could not find the stupid thing to save her life, so she would have to do the next best thing. Stretching onto her tippy toes, the blonde grabbed a sandwich baggie and a tray of ice. Opening the bag she emptied the ice into the bag and sealed it. She rushed out of her small kitchen into the hallway, nearly tripping over the carpet, she ran to the door and swung it open with a hopeful smile on her face. Her bright smile fell as she saw that the boy was gone. Her face fell before an idea popped into her head. The blonde quickly turned on her heel in search of a sticky pad and a pen. As she closed the door her white spaghetti strapped dress swayed as she continued to search and locate her pen and her sticky notes.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled as he stretched and looked about his one roomed apartment, it was simple and he liked that. The room didn't have any windows, rather it had one large sliding glass set of doors leading to a patio out back. There was a dark blue desk near the doors with a computer on it. He would need it if he wanted to continue to pay his way through this annoying year, since his father cut him off. The raven had a bed, and it too was simplistic, it was grey and blue, with a simple pillow. The bed was to the right of the sliding doors, crossed from the desk. He had a small shelf near the kitchen area. Which had a small TV on it. Other than that, he only had a drawer and a chair for reading. The only other door in the room was the door leading to the bathroom which was also pretty small. It wasn't much, but the boy didn't hate it, the only problem was all the flowers on the walls and the central air system; the ceiling fan, it went against his whole simplistic design. But, he mused to himself as he looked out the window from the kitchen that he did in fact like the place so at least there was some good coming from this day.

A ring at the door bell brought the college student out of his musing as he sauntered over to open the door. Only to open it and find no one there. Sasuke could feel his eye twitch. Pushy land ladies, scary elevators, rude neighbors and now this? Sasuke was not having a good day. Until he looked down. A small baggie with what seemed to be ice sat in front of the door. He leaned down and picked it up. A small orange sticky note was attempted to be stuck to it:

"_Sorry for the wait. I hope your head feels better! _

_ - Room 119_

_ P.s.: Welcome to Konoha! :)"_

Sasuke smiled as he carried the note inside along with the bag. So the girl ran off to find him an ice pack. He chuckled as he set the melting baggie into the freezer. Maybe this year wouldn't be so horrible. The boy walked to his desk and pulled out a light blue stack of sticky notes. Pulling out his pen he scribbled onto the note.

* * *

Later that day a little sticky note would be found on a certain mahogany door...

_"Thank you_

_ - Room 117" _

_**And That's the first Chapter. I took a lot of enjoyment writing this so I plan to keep up with this. I don't intend it to be long. It's rather short and will end roughly at four or five Chapters.**_

_** I apologize for rushing and illegibleness. I am exhaust after working myself thin.. So yus, reviews are loved. And questions aren't shyed away from! So follow and fav and review, **_

_** Ja ne~**_

_** -OpenOtaku**_

_**Ps.: There may be a three week hiatus soon. (time will tell.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Thank yous all so much for reading, favoring, following, and reviewing ^-^. Cookies for all! *proceeds to throw them to all of yous* **_

_**Okay, Sasuke, please give our wonderful audience what they've been waiting for! **_

_**Sasuke: *glares* Why do I have to? **_

_**Open: Well, because I basically have control of you in this story, so, please, do say the disclaimer! **_

_**Sasuke: *rolls his eyes* OpenOtaku owns none of the characters or the rights to them, all of those rights are owned by Kishimoto-san.**_

_**Open: *grins* let's get started! **_

_**Spring **_

_**Day 3**_

_**Wednesday **_

Sasuke grumbled rolling off his bed as the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, the boy did a double take. It was only 9 am. _9 am_. Who dared waking up, he, the _Sasuke Uchiha_ at 9am?! Whoever it was, Sasuke was going to rip this person a new one. Stumbling to the door, said raven threw open the door; letting whoever was at the door behold him in all of his disheveledness.

Smiling down at him was a masked figure, with spiked grey hair, and a doctor jacket. The man, seemed to realize that boy opened the door, raised his hand and eye smiled at the young man. This visitor, was rather tall, though he slouched, leaned in the doorway without a care in the world. And, a small dog sat beside the silverette. It was currently scratching its ear, without a single care in the world either. Both seemed to flow with that_ 'I just don't care'_ aura. In the back of Sasuke's mind, there was something about this man, which just didn't seem to be right...

"Ah. Hello-" The door was slammed in the man's face. Blinking, the young raven looked at the door... Oh, he slammed it. Sasuke didn't mean to slam it. It happened subconsciously. Sasuke paused for a moment, before cautiously opening the door. The visitor stood in the same position he had been before the door was slammed in his face. A hand lazily raised, eyes smiling, still slouching, though straightened slightly. "I'm Kakashi Hatake." He placed the hand that was casually in his pocket on the door, while a vein popped in his forehead. "And in my first opinion of you... I hate you!"

Sasuke sweated slightly as he bowed repeatedly. "I am very sorry."

Kakashi seemed to smile slightly at this as he nodded. "Good, anyways... I'm your neighbor. I live in room 120... Ah, and before I go... We're having a welcome party on the roof tonight at nine. So, don't eat anything... or else you'll get sick. See you," And the man was gone as quick as he appeared. Along with his wagging pup, who waddled after the silverette? Sasuke glanced at the clock and groaned. Not only had he been woken up at such an ungodly hour, the raven was forced into going to a party he never even wanted to go to. Kakashi did not give the boy the chance to protest or even refuse, rather, just told him to be there. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Might as well go outside and enjoy the fresh air...

* * *

It was cold that morning, Naruko thought as she sat up in her quilt cocoon. Spring nights in Konoha were cold. And the days were warm, welcoming in the summer it had departed from in September. The blond shivered as she glanced at the clock. It was 9... She seemed to have overslept.

The girl sighed and jumped just when a door slammed shut. The girl paused for a moment before walking stiffly to tend to her small sunflower. Glancing out the door she smiled at the plant. She wasn't very good with plants... Either she would forget about it or she would over water it, thus panicking and having to run it to her friend who lived in 110. Anyways, the sunflower was the only plant that she could even attempt to keep alive... Though, she never knew why.

Her late father often joked that she should had been named Himawari rather than Naruko. The petite girl giggled silently as she opened the door.

Much to her surprise the door next to hers opened as well, revealing the very same black haired boy from the day before. In the moment of his blissful unawareness, she took a second to really look at him. As she thought before he was beautiful- or rather handsome. He too had long eyelashes, but his held dark black eyes that were still full of sleep at the moment. The boy yawned, and stretched before scratching his head. Naruko stared at him in wonder as she took the boy in from head to toe. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a male before, but it was one of the few times she was able to watch such a gorgeous creature without them knowing they were watched.

Naruko smiled to herself as she remembered why exactly she had gone out there for, to tend to her little sunflower.

* * *

Sasuke blinked as he heard footsteps to the right of him. Sasuke looked over and did a double take, again in that very morning. Sasuke gaped at the girl who stood a few feet away on her balcony, tending to her small flower. Her long blond hair was loose, swaying in the slight breeze. The girl wore a simple yet modest night gown as she watered the tiny plant. The blonde's blue eyes bore into the sunflower with slight remorse before sighing quietly and turning, to face him.

For the second time this week he was trapped in a void of endless blue, eyes that were bright and lively. Eyes so endless and deep the raven felt as if he was drowning in an ocean so clear he could see his own reflection. The blonde's eyes held amusement as she too stared into his dark eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as the girl simply waved. Sasuke waved back, struggling to find the voice that was lodged deep in his throat. His eyes widened as he made his way to the wall of his balcony. His palms were sweaty and gross and his hair looked more like a duck's rear end than normal.

"... T-Thanks for helping me yesterday" Came his weak conversation starter. His voice even cracked. Sasuke's eyes grew as his cheeks grew warm and his eyes set on the wall separating the two. Did she fancy him a weirdo? Surely, she would just assume that he is tired. Sasuke looked up to the spot the girl where the girl had just been standing. She was gone. Every possible idea went through his mind of how she even saw him. He must appear to be rather dreadful. Sasuke looked at his clothes and himself in disappointment. She must have not liked what she saw. Sasuke grumbled to himself. Since when did he care what he looked like!? All the time, but still. He did not care about what the gorgeous girl, whose opinion was paramount, thought of him being disliked seemed to worry him- Wait, wait. Sasuke Uchiha _did _not care what others had to say about him. He absolutely did not. Which was why he never left his room/ apartment anyway...

Bidding one last look at the girl's porch, he shuffled into his apartment to mope until later that night. Sighing, he opened the door and dragged himself inside.

* * *

As Naruko hummed silently she looked around for the sticky pad notes she had opened earlier and for the life of her could not find them. Normally, she would not panic, but when a gorgeous boy says something to ya, you're gonna try to reply back. One way or another. Thinking to herself she thrust open her door again to make sure the mystery boy had not wandered away again, only to her dismay, said boy was already gone.

He must think she's rude. Or that she doesn't like him. Or that she's too good to talk... Naruko's smile faltered as she looked down dolefully. She wished she could speak. She wished to be able to hold a conversation with the boy... But, the stupid barrier placed up by her damaged voice box made the dream all the more difficult to believe. She could make sounds just as well as the next person, but couldn't speak to save her life. The girl gave the door a wistful glance as she walked back in. As she opened the sliding door, a knock at her front door made her blink in curiosity as she walked over to the door briskly. Maybe it was the boy. What if it was? Oh, Kami-sama was looking after her. Light footsteps turned to loud thuds as she thundered over and threw open the door with the widest smile on her face.

"Ma, Naruko-chan. It's not every day you open your door and just beam. Did something good happen?" The blonde's smile lessened as she looked up at her neighbor, who was Kakashi Hatake. He slouching against her door frame, with an easy smile on his face. Naruko pouted softly as she too slammed the door in his face. He wasn't the cute neighbor next door in 117. So, she didn't want to see him. There was another soft knock at the door. Naruko reluctantly opened the door. Kakashi smiled, but a vein was again popping on his forehead. "Young people nowadays are so rude,"

Naruko sullenly bowed, the cute pout still tugging at her full lips. She could hear Kakashi chuckle as he patted the blonds head softly. "Its okay, Naruko-chan. I know you're not sorry for mistreating your big adopted ni-chan anyways..." Naruko pushed him lightly as she smiled softly. Kakashi smirked to himself, before looking at his adoptive sister. The blond looked up at him expectantly as the silverette sighed.

"Yes, Naruko, I ate this morning." Another blink came from the blue eyed girl's gorgeous orbs. "And I remembered to grab my lunch."

"I locked the door and fed Pakkun.

"And I took a shower. And yes, I got enough sleep last night. And no I'm not late, work doesn't end until seven. So, I still have time, besides Umino-chan won't tell on me anyways. And, no, please don't touch my laundry. Because I just don't want my little sister touching my boxers and what not. ... You said that last time, I still found all my clothes washed, and a million sticky notes about things that were in my pockets. I'm fine, really. I can do it when I get home," The Namikaze/ Hattake sibling's discussions normally went like this; Naruko asking silent questions, and Kakashi vocalizing his answers. It was like he could read her mind, which did not seem too far off from the weird man. Naruko patted his shoulder with a smile that told the man that she completely disregarded his request. She would do it anyways. And there wasn't much he could do about it. Kakashi gave a helpless huff as he ruffled her hair.

"Just don't get into any trouble while I'm gone okay? I'd like to see my books on my shelf and not in the pool on the bottom floor, thank you." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as his sister seemed to smirk at her handy work. His poor books. He had to go replace all of his Ichi-Ichi books at least once a week. And she made it harder on him when she bought and destroyed most of the books in town. Where did she get all the money, he didn't know, but he did suspect that a certain Umino- Uchiha- Nohara tag team behind the scheme. Naruko nodded as she began steering him towards the elevator. Ignoring the protests her brother gave; she pressed the button and shoved him in. The poor guy hit his face on the wall. He groaned as he heard the bell ring signaling that the door was closing. He shot up and stared in shock as she waved, when something hit him.

"Oh, Naruko, don't forget the welcome parties' tonight-" The door closed then, and she watched the light of the elevator slowly lowered, listening to the creaks and squeaks the contraption of death seemed to bellow as it continued to descend the four floors. Naruko sighed as she shook her head and walked over to Kakashi's door, which in turn was beside 118. She swiped the key from its hiding spot and opened the door. It creaked as the blond visibly cringed at how dirty the apartment was. It seemed that she was going to be busy until at least seven that day. She rolled up the sleeves of her pj's and grunted softly as she walked into the apartment. It was going to be a long day. The little blond smiled softly, but had yet to realize that a certain raven from 117 was peeking at her through the crack of his door nervously biting his nails.

* * *

Sasuke watched the two interact in a sense of hidden jealousy. So, that's what it was. She was dating the doctor- Wait wait. He's old though. Hatake-san or whatever his name was could be her dad. Sasuke visibly stiffened as he watched the blond make her way to the man's room, which was strategically next to 118. The owner of the Tenant though at the time had not made themselves known, so he just watched Naruto, in the cute modest orange frog and fox nightgown. Sasuke wiped at his nose as he watched the girl begin to clean. She was so cute.

The girl was short in stature and just all in all adorable. Sasuke blushed as he watched the blonde bend over. Most guy's eyes would have bulged, and many would have died of happiness, though the Uchiha suddenly screamed, and jumped out of the apartment in a poorly executed ninja roll. There was no way he was going to look at a girl's panties. He was not that low. He stayed in his ninja like position, he was kneeling with his arms above his head, a serious look on his face as he wiped the blood from his nose or tried to. His neighbor who had obviously heard him wandered from Kakashi's apartment in a rush. Blue eyes filled with curious now filled with worried as she silently fussed over him as she walked towards him. Sasuke visibly froze, his pale skin looked like snow and his eyes glazed over. Oh Kami, she saw him. She saw him in his super uncool ninja pose. Why did he have to see her of all people!? It didn't make it any better that his nose was still bleeding. Though it was not from injury of anything. His mind had not recovered from almost seeing a seemingly innocent person's panties.

To make things worse, the tenant of 118 opened the door in annoyance. As the blond just about reached Sasuke's side, a door smacked her square in the face. Sasuke blinked in shock before looking up at the one who opened and assaulted the cute tenant of 119 with the door. A girl stood over him with bubble gum pink hair, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she glared down at him.

"Oi. People are trying to sleep, Shannaro!" The green eyed tenant glowered at the shrinking raven. The boy didn't know what to make of the girl. The girl was short for her age; just a little over 5'1. She was wearing pajama shorts and a matching shirt. For some reason, they're were slugs on the white and blue attire. The girl would have been cute; the pink bobbed hair was tied into two cute small pigtails on either side of her head, if not for the menacing aura that came from her tiny form. Sasuke squeaked as she took a step closer. "If I'm awoken again, I'll kill you, kay?" Sasuke nodded repeatedly as sweat ran down his neck. The girl smiled and nodded in satisfaction before turning. "Oh my name is Sakura Haruno, by the way. Welcome to the neighborhood Uchiha-san."

Sasuke blanched after her door closed. Wait- Wait! How did she know his name?! Did that darn old lady say anything?!... Possibly. He'd have to watch her from now on. Who knew that those old eyes would hold such secrets?! Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stood, before realizing that the blond still lay on the floor, in a daze from being smacked in the face with the door. Her long blond hair lay around her head like a yellow halo. She looked so calm, Sasuke would have thought she was sleeping if she hadn't been for the fact the she had connected with a door. He looked at her for a moment as he heard the old rickety elevator rise up the floors. His eyes grew as he looked down at Naruko in shock. What was he gonna do?! He couldn't just leave her here! Or stay here. People would ask questions; questions would lead to suspicions, which could ruin his new reputation at this place when he had yet to meet everyone else. That would only prove to his father that he was virtually incompetent, and could not go a week without screwing up. No. Sasuke would prove his father and Itachi wrong. The raven was going to make this year worth it. He heard the elevator stop at the fourth floor; freezing visibly as he glanced at the door. He heard voices, but none of them he recognized, but that did not make him feel any better. That would just complicate things. Sasuke was not one for complications.

Sasuke muttered darkly as he scooped the blond who was surprisingly light, into the nearest room; which happened to be 119. The boy kicked the door behind him as the door of the elevator creaked open; Sasuke breathed a sigh as he heard the voices grow louder.

"So who the hell is tonight's party for?" A gruff voice came from the hallway as they neared the door as his breath hitched.

"It's for the new tenant in room 117," A graceful voice answered in a strained manner. Whoever that was sounded annoyed, as if the other owner of the voice asked repeatedly and this was yet another of those said times.

"H-His n-name I-is S-Sasuke U-Uchiha..." A quiet voice stuttered out as the person took a shaky breath, "U-Um I-I k-know h-his b-brother..."

Sasuke's eyes grew as he practically threw Naruto (gently) onto her couch before gluing his self to the door. That voice- or rather that stutter was familiar. Sasuke heard it every time his idiot older brother talked- no cooed- over the phone to his girlfriend. OH, that man loved his girlfriend. It was almost an obsession. It was a little creepy, 'specially when he talked about his 'Hanta-chan'. It was one of his less than perfect moments.

"Wait- The new guy's 'I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass's' brother?!," A grump huff was heard, "I hate him already," The gruff voice boomed.

Sasuke growled lowly as he huffed, and waited for Hinata to agree. Everyone knew about the Uchihas- stiff, cold, proud, to run off a few of the less colorful adjectives preferred by the current population. Even Sasuke's last girlfriend- Karen- wasn't high enough not throw her blank- faced boyfriend under the bus when his back was turned. Hinata Hyuuga would be no different.

"Kiba," Sasuke's blood ran cold as the soft, sweet, bird-like voice turned hard. The temperature in the hallway grew cold as the door was growing chilled as each moment passed. Sasuke sweat dropped. Was this Itachi's cute stuttering girlfriend?! Sasuke did not know. Nor did he want to at the moment. The raven knew full well going into the hallway was suicide. So he'd stay there instead. It was much safer in the small orange and cream walls of the blonde's apartment. Suddenly his eyes grew as the boy looked around. He was in a girl's room. And the girl was sleeping. That made it so much _better_. Sasuke felt like beating his head off the door as the girl continued to speak. "Itachi-kun does not have stick up his butt. Nor does Sasuke-san. The Uchihas are sweet, kind and a little odd, but they're great people! So," Hinata's voice turned sickeningly sweet, "Please don't insult them again."

The mute reply must have been a curt nod as he heard Hinata hum in satisfaction. "L-Let's go get t-the c-cake f-from C-Chouji-san, okay?" Sasuke felt a chill ran down his back as he heard their footsteps pass 119, and 177, soon their voices were nothing but mumbles in comparison. Sasuke made a personal note to call his brother and ask him whether he realized how terrifying his girlfriend was. And, how lucky he was to have such a good woman. Sasuke nodded to himself as he now took the time to actually appreciate the sleeping girl's home. Not that he wanted to do that or anything...

Though she had such a simple room it was similar to his; with the exceptions of her desk overflowing with drawn out plans and the ceramic pots and wooden instruments that hung from the walls and around in the kitchen. Shelves filled with nick knacks and books took up most of the room. She had a small bed right across from the sliding doors; casting the light onto the soft orange covers. She had small animal stuffed creatures sitting on her bed. It made the bed seem so much cuter, in Sasuke's opinion. A lamp sat beside the small bed on an end table. Small figurines also sat on around the lamp, along with various pictures of people, places, and other random things. It was messy, but it wasn't too bad. The floor was visible, and so was the small frog carpet under the bean bags the faced the small TV in the left corner of the room. Looking up at her kitchen it was so different from his kitchen. His was modern and so shiny... but hers was so much cooler. It was all made by hand, one could tell by the beautiful craftsmanship of the cabinets and the polished countertops that this was not machine made. It was simple, yet so detailed, so intricate that it left the Uchiha speechless as he gawked at the handiwork. Running his hand along the smooth surface he glanced at the sleeping figure on the couch, more rather her hands. Her small smooth looking hands. Sasuke waited for a moment; checking if she was still out cold before approaching. Taking her hands into his, the raven closely studied her hands; so small and frail looking. Yet so soft but calloused. Tiny scars could be seen as well. Sasuke looked around at all of the creations around the room, before looking back at her. This girl; the quiet girl who had yet to say a word to him, the one who gave him an ice packet, the one who left him high and dry after trying to start a conversation and the very one who had rushed over at the sight of his bleeding nose. She was infuriating. She made him curious. This was the third time he'd studied a person so intently in that week. Each time it had been this sleeping girl.

It was angering, yet so calming that he could not stay mad for long; it would dissipate as soon as it came. Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a moment. He had never taken so much interest into another person, and it rather bothered him.

"What is it about you that is so damn interesting...?" Sasuke mused as he stood, eyes lingering on the sleeping form. The raven would figure it out if it killed it. Glancing around, he found a pen under the coffee table and a small packet of sticky notes on the table. Grinning, the boy picked up the sticky notes and the pen and began writing as he meandered to the door. He shouldn't stay too long, or else someone might walk in and get the wrong idea.

* * *

Naruko woke up with a throbbing head. She felt like she got hit with a log- oh wait she was. Naruko sighed, her long hair falling into her lap before she stood, swaying slightly. The guy from 118- had been bleeding. She was walking over to him and got assaulted by a door instead. Rubbing her forehead she could feel an even stronger headache coming on. She needed to go check on the raven, and also give Sakura a piece of her mind- though giving Sakura he piece could wait, Naruko dragged herself to the door. This was the least she could do; since she was sure no one else even knew his nose was bleeding. The blonde wanted to know he was okay. She grasped the doorknob and paused. It felt warm. As if someone had been there recently. Naruko thought for a moment, her hopes that it was the handsome tenant from 117 were rising until she realized that there were other people who walked these halls; and others who would end up seeing her. Naruko would ask Kakashi later. Maybe he knew. Opening the door, crystal blue eyes widened at the sight of an orange sticky note on her door- similar to the ones she used to message Mr.117. Naruko beamed as her heart warmed a little. He wasn't a heartless teme. That was good to know. Turning to the note she glanced at 117 before pivoting her heel on hardwood and walking back into her apartment;

_Dear Tenant of 119,_

_Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Let's talk later? _

_-Sasuke, tenant of 117._

Naruko grinned as she looked around her apartment, she was definitely not going to let this offer pass.

_**Scene. Okay! Long kind of filler/ kind of not filler chapter. Fun this is basically an introduction chapter along with the next one, after those, then we get into the story of the story. Oh, review, favor, follow, it makes my fingers write faster. Please correct me if needed; not bully because you have no one else to harass. Also, there are a few kinks in this chapter that I'll tweak later. I'm sleepy from driving six hours from Pennsylvania to New Jersey and back. So, I'm gonna sleep and well, do homework. The next update will be (hopefully) before the tenth.**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**-Open Otaku**_


End file.
